Home Is Where The Heart Is
by The Symbol of Faith
Summary: Somehow, as the years passed by, he had come to regard his colleagues as his family. A dysfunctional, weird, odd family - but a loving one, nonetheless. And no matter how difficult the trials and tribulations, he would find his way back home - back to them. After all, Home Is Where The Heart Is.
1. Chapter 1 - Characters

AN: As ususal I have first displayed the characters that will feature in the story. So if you, dear reader, find that you do not wish to read this fic, you can turn around now. To those who would like to continue, I promise to make this story as interesting I have made the others [hopefully :) ]

CID Team

ACP Pradyuman

Senior Inspector Abhijeet

Senior Inspector Daya

Inspector Fredricks

Sub - Inspector Vivek

Sub - Inspector Tasha

Dr Salunkhe

Dr Tarika


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue

**AN: Hey folks! I know that I already have one story in progress, but I need some time to sort out the ideas. Don't worry, I'll be updating it soon. This story will most likely be 3 - 5 chapters long, not more; so I hope to fininsh it soon.**

 **Topaz007 prompted me to write this story, so I hope she likes it!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dialogues"

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I Don't Own CID.**

* * *

CID - Home Is Where The Heart Is

* * *

Prologue

He stopped, his breaths coming out labored as he rested his palms on his knees, half bending in fatigue. He had barely run five hundred meters before his legs protested against the movement, while previously he could run twice the distance and would only be slightly winded. His dark brown hair was dirty, slick with grime and it stuck to his forehead. Drops of perspiration ran down his face. He tore off a piece of his shirt sleeve and tied it around his leg where blood was oozing out of a large gash. He knew he shouldn't waste precious time by resting, but his body ached in numerous places, pleading for respite.

Escaping the enemy's lair was getting difficult with each attempt, but with every escape, he managed to flee farther than the last – before they managed to recapture him. The dark, dense forest that twisted like a maze did not help him in the slightest. This time, at least, he had reached The Bridge. And yes, it deserved to be capitalized.

When he had been brought to the enemy's Headquarters, he had been half drugged and the only part of the journey he remembered was crossing The Bridge. Though, frankly, it was not much of a bridge – just the thick trunk of a tree that had fallen across the width of a river. The water current was too fast to swim across and the only way to get to the other side was to walk The Bridge.

Once he crossed the bridge, it would be much easier to get out of the forest and reach the town. He pushed himself up and moved onward. Just when he had gotten tantalizingly close to the river, four masked men, carrying guns caught up with him. He tried to outrun them to The Bridge, but it was useless. He struggled half-heartedly, knowing that once he was caught, he couldn't escape and certainly not when he was bruised, tired and half-starved.

' _No matter_ ,' thought the young man. _'I have finally found the way to The Bridge. Next time I run, I shall escape this nightmare!'_

He was brought in front of the Boss, who smirked at his bedraggled form, "The fourth time failed. Are you ready to give up the information now? Or will you require a few more days in your cell?"

As always, the young man stayed silent and the Boss dismissed him, frustrated. He knew that the only reason he was not killed was because they didn't know where he had hidden the information – a small microchip – and refused to tell them. As he was pushed into his cell, he contemplated the consequences if he revealed its location. They did promise to set him free if he did, after all.

 _'No! Idiot! They will kill you as soon as they get their hands on that chip! Stay silent!_ ' The sensible part of his mind berated him.

One might not think being holed up in a room to be torture, and at first he thought the same. But the constant darkness and the closed room soon made him feel claustrophobic. He didn't know when day faded into night or when the sun rose once again. Time had no meaning here and it felt that he would remain trapped here for eternity. The cell was completely soundproof and the door of his cell only opened once a day for someone to push in a plate of dry bread and a mug of water.

His time was spent in contemplating new ways to escape, but at times it felt so hopeless that he felt like giving up. At these times, he closed his eyes and dreamed. He dreamed of a beautiful girl, with dark curls and brown eyes and infectious laughter. He dreamed of a man, well-built and his smiling face alight with happiness. And a feeling of hope would rise again, providing him with the strength to persevere.

"I will come home," he promised, aloud, "I will return soon. I will come back to you. To all of you."

* * *

 **AN: So...how is it? Did you like it? This was just the prologue, the actual first chapter will come next. I am sorry, but that will take a few days...but I will try to be quick.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunting 'The Specter'

**AN: Yes, I know it has been long. But exams were occupying my free time, and now that it is over, here you go!**

 **Another chapter. This basically describes what the case will be about and a small part where Tasha remembers the day when she met Abhijeet and Daya and the relationship she has with her team-mates.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Dialogues"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

CID - Home Is Where The Heart Is

* * *

Hunting 'The Specter'

Freddy walked inside the Bureau with a big smile on his face. He saw Abhijeet sir and Daya sir working quietly on a nearby desk and Tasha was filing the cabinets meticulously. It seemed like a normal day at work. He walked over to his seniors and placed a file on their table with a bang. The two officers nearly jumped out of their chairs in surprise. Before Daya could reproach him, Freddy loudly greeted them, "Good morning, sir!"

He raised a meaningful eyebrow and received two nearly identical amused smiles. Abhijeet shook his head fondly, "Yes, it is a good morning Freddy."

Freddy walked over to his own desk, humming a cheerful tune. He soon lost himself in his work, but the smile on his face persisted. It was a little over an hour later that a tensed ACP Pradyuman entered the Bureau. He barely looked at them when they stood up to greet him and nodded distractedly as he entered his cabin.

"What do you think is wrong?" Abhijeet quietly asked Daya.

His friend discreetly glanced at the ACP, "I don't know. It seems as if he received some bad news. Do you think…?"

Daya and Abhijeet shared a look and then simultaneously, both of them got up. Freddy and Tasha, at the other end of the room, looked on curiously as the two Senior Inspectors entered ACP Pradyuman's cabin. For quite some time, the three of them talked in low tones before ACP opened a file and laid it in front of them.

"What is going on, sir?" Tasha asked Freddy, "Today, of all days, was supposed to be normal and stress free! Vivek is coming back today! And now, we have a problem popping out of nowhere…"

Yes, today was meant to be a relaxing day for the detectives. It had been nearly a month and half ago that a confidential file had been delivered to ACP Pradyuman from the Headquarters. The three senior most officers were the only ones in the know, and Freddy, Vivek and Tasha were on a strict need to know basis.

This particular mission though, required an officer to go undercover and mingle with the criminals. The information they needed to capture and put them to trial in court was not something that they could collect easily. And the most probable and easiest way was to send a detective in disguise to become a part of the gang.

Usually, ACP Pradyuman would have sent Abhijeet, who was a master of disguise and totally capable of integrating himself into the role he was playing. And if not Abhijeet, it would have been either Daya or Freddy. But unfortunately, all three of them had been a part of the CID team for many long years that it would be difficult for them to stay hidden among the gangsters for long. They were, simply put, too recognizable and famous in the underworld.

That left Pradyuman with two options – Vivek and Tasha. It had only been a year since Tasha had joined their team, so he was hesitant to send her for any solo and potentially dangerous missions. Therefore, it would have to be Vivek. He, Abhijeet and Daya made sure to prepare him for almost everything and even put a backup plan in place.

However, Murphy's Law – Anything that can go wrong will go wrong – proved itself correct here; today was the day Vivek was supposed to return back from the mission, safe and sound, with the information that would incriminate the gangsters. And there was no news of him.

Vivek had been giving them weekly reports of his progress and had told them that he was very close to getting his hands on a top secret file. Consequently, the mission had been extended for another two weeks during which, they had not established contact due to increasing danger.

ACP Pradyuman brought himself out of his stupor when Daya spoke, "Sir, what do the Headquarters have to say on this?"

"They cannot spare anymore people of theirs for this mission," ACP replied tiredly. "They have left it up to us. But the most they will allow us is four days, after which the case will have to be closed. No arguments."

"Four days!" Abhijeet whispered in shock, "That's all? But…we have been out of the loop for the whole time! We do not have any leads, or any clue to go on with. How will we do it in just four days?"

Daya had a similar expression of disbelief on his face. But then he steeled himself, "But we have to try! We do have the weekly reports that Vivek sent us. Perhaps they will prove useful."

ACP gave his two officers a grim smile, "Yes, perhaps…"

They fell silent for a moment. That they might never see Vivek again was a huge possibility, and that realization was sinking into their minds. But then they collected themselves – they were trained CID officers, and now was not the time to fall apart. Vivek was a strong man; he would not be put down so easily.

"This case should be handled by all of us," Abhijeet spoke up suddenly, determination shining in his eyes. "Not only by a couple of officers like the Headquarters prefer it. And also, working as a team has always produced the best of results for us."

ACP Pradyuman looked at him and nodded firmly, "I agree. Call Fredericks and Tasha in. It is time to bring them up to speed with the current affairs. With all of us on this case, I'm confident that we will be able to crack this case _and_ bring Vivek back safely, within four days!"

* * *

Freddy and Tasha had known of course, that Vivek had been sent on a mission, but not about what it pertained to. As they read up on the meager information they had, ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet and Daya laid out a map of a certain area of Mumbai in front of them.

"This was where he was when he first reported to me," ACP Pradyuman pointed at a place that had been circled with a marker. The place was quite close to the sea and had many commercial sectors located there.

"Housing societies in this area are far and few in between. So, finding 'The Specter', the woman who helped him make contact with the gang members, will not be too difficult."

"The Specter?" Daya asked skeptically, "What kind of title is that? What does the woman do? Did he say something about her?"

ACP Pradyuman nodded absently as he traced his finger down the map in an arbitrary line, "Yes, like her name, she is well known for going unnoticed. She is a lot like a – what can you say? – ghost…yes. She is a lot like a ghost, travels from place to place collecting information but so skillfully that she is not even regarded as a threat. All in all, a very dangerous woman."

"Is she a part of this infamous gang that Vivek was after?" Abhijeet asked his senior.

"No," Pradyuman denied, "She is not a part of any mafia. She prefers to work alone. It is said that she can collect and find almost any information and provide you for the right price. All the Underworld gangs are quite happy to employ her for a small period and then break all ties. It is said that she would not pledge loyalty to any gang."

Abhijeet smirked at that. This woman was dangerous no doubt, but she was also the first link of the long chain that would lead them to Vivek. So finding her was of utmost importance. And handling this type of person was just the kind of job for him.

"I shall take the responsibility of looking for her then," Abhijeet declared. "Besides, I have an idea to locate this woman. I am not sure if it will work, but there is a slight possibility. And if it does, then it will not even take more than a few hours."

His colleagues looked at him and smiled.

"As expected," Daya shook his head, "you are intrigued by her. And if you already have an idea, good enough for me. Besides, I know that you will be able to handle her best. Isn't that right, sir?"

The ACP nodded and then tapped another spot on the map, quite far away from the previous place and mostly into the main city. He picked up a marker and drew a line connecting the first and the second spot.

"This was where he was when he contacted me for the second time," ACP tapped the spot repeatedly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What's wrong, sir?" Abhijeet asked, looking at his senior's irritated profile.

"He did not have much time then, to actually tell me much. Whatever information he gave me, was incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Daya enquired.

"Hmm, yes, incomplete. He managed to tell me a few things, which I have written down on a paper. It must be in that file." The ACP waved his hand towards Freddy and Tasha, where a file lay open between them.

Just then, Tasha and Fredericks got up and moved to join them, having finished reading and retaining the information. A smile no longer graced Freddy's lips, the news about Vivek's disappearance having saddened him greatly. His fists were clenched tightly, partly in anger and partly in desperation.

Tasha, on the other hand, had her mouth set in a firm line. Her eyes were unusually bright with determination, but they were also slightly moist.

Abhijeet patted Tasha on the back in an attempt to comfort her, while Daya squeezed Freddy's shoulder reassuringly. ACP Pradyuman began to explain to the both of them about how they would proceed in their investigation.

Meanwhile, Daya went to get the file. He scanned through it to find a piece of paper that had some words written on it in ACP Pradyuman's handwriting. There were only a few words that had been hastily scribbled, but it was all the information that Vivek had been able to give the second time.

 _Two trees…he drinks half a glass of wine…cross the bridge…a microchip…_

"Sir?" Daya called out after reading the words, "Is this it? That's all he said?"

"That is all he _could_ say," the ACP corrected. "Which is why I am confused. Why would he say 'Two trees'? Is something going to happen under some particular tree? Is there perhaps an area with only two trees? Did I mishear what he said?" The ACP shook his head, "I have no idea and was hoping one of you might shed some light on it."

Freddy and Tasha, now up to date with all the information, too pitched in to see if they could help. Daya tapped his chin thoughtfully before saying,

"Perhaps it is the name of a place? It might mean a building or maybe, a bar that is called 'Two Trees' and not two trees."

Pradyuman's eyebrows rose, "Yes! Yes, that could be it! But the only way to make sure would be to go to the place and check it out. And the rest of the words?"

"The microchip might refer to where he would be hiding the information," Tasha suggested.

The others nodded along, it made sense.

Freddy spoke up, "Maybe we have to look for a person who drinks only half a glass of wine?"

"Maybe," agreed Daya, "but drinking only half his glass and leaving the rest? I do not know who does that."

"About 'Cross the bridge'," Abhijeet mused, "does that also mean a place? Like 'The Bridge' and not just any bridge, because the map does not show any bridges in this area."

"The bridge he mentioned may not even be in this area," countered Pradyuman, "He might be talking about some other place."

After some more discussion and getting no concrete result, they decided to let it be and find out more by actually going to the place and enquiring in person.

"Daya, you will search for this 'Two Trees' place," ordered ACP Pradyuman. "Take Freddy along with you."

"Tasha, you will come with me to look for 'The Specter'," Abhijeet told her and the ACP nodded in agreement.

"Moving on, the third time Vivek established contact, it was from here," Pradyuman tapped another place on the map, "and this time he gave a name. He said that this would be the man who could lead him to the gang. The man's name is not known, but his alias is 'The Wanderer'. A man who wanders a lot and has changed gangs as regularly as we change socks. Not very dependable, according to me. You may never know when he double crosses you."

He looked up at his officers, "I will look for this man. If we get hold of him, it will save us a lot of time."

"This case sure has a lot of mysterious people in it," Freddy sighed, "And we only have their nicknames – odd nicknames too! I mean who calls themselves a specter or a wanderer?"

ACP cracked a smile at Freddy's poor attempt at humour, "The fourth time he contacted me was to tell that he had successfully entered the gang and to request for two weeks' time. The Headquarters agreed, and he was not to make any contact for those two weeks due to possible danger of being found out."

"He was supposed to return today, right?" Tasha said more than asked.

ACP Pradyuman simply nodded. Then he brought up a mask of indifference on his face and ordered his officers to get moving.

"We have only four days! So get cracking, and I want results. No excuses!"

Everyone consented and moved out.

* * *

Abhijeet and Tasha got into one car while Daya and Freddy took another. They would be going separately so as to get the work done faster. It might be possible that the second clue would not be solved till the first one was, but they would try to solve each one simultaneously to save time.

In the car, Abhijeet asked Tasha, "Do you know who the specter is?"

She mutely shook her head.

"So you've not heard of the name…"

"Should I have?" she asked her senior self-consciously.

Tasha looked up to Senior Inspectors Abhijeet and Daya ever since her first meeting with them in that dingy little bar. She had not even joined CID properly then and confronting them had been slightly frightening. They had appeared charismatic, confident as well as dangerous. It was their 'On duty cop' manner that she had seen then and realized just why they were regarded as two of the best CID officers in the department.

When she finally joined CID, though she still wanted to please ACP Pradyuman, gaining the approval of Senior Inspectors Abhijeet and Daya seemed more important to her.

Soon, of course, she became a respected member of the team with highly praised skills of her own to boast about. She maintained a good relationship with her senior, Inspector Freddy and perhaps slightly more than friendship with Vivek. ACP Pradyuman was also pleased with her.

However, the respect and admiration she held for Abhijeet and Daya and their appraisal of her had been what always pushed her to do better and better – Abhijeet slightly more than Daya. Why? – That she did not know. What put Abhijeet sir's opinion about her above Daya sir's, she could not guess. But perhaps that's just how it was. There were not supposed to be any favourites in the team, but that did not mean there weren't.

Just like the closest to ACP sir were Daya and Abhijeet, she was closer to Abhijeet than Daya sir, while Vivek had a better relationship with Daya. However, the web of bonds and relationships within the CID team was so perfectly entangled and crisscrossed that in the end, they made up one dysfunctional, happy family.

Bringing herself back to the present, Tasha racked her brain, wondering if she had ever heard of 'The Specter'. She did not like disappointing Abhijeet after all. However, she could come up with nothing.

"Don't worry," Abhijeet dismissed it, "I do not know either. I was just hoping that you might."

She nodded and then asked, "Then how are we going to find her?"

A smirk spread across his face and Tasha regretted asking. She had seen that smirk before – it was when he had a plan in mind; a plan that he would not reveal till its completion, no matter how much she asked.

"I have a plan that I am _almost_ sure will work," Abhijeet began and she groaned internally – that was always how he began it. "And if it does, we might not even have to actively look for her."

She sat up at that, "Really? We might not even have to look for her? What is the plan?"

He shook his head, "I am not sure if it will work, I think it's best if I do not reveal it yet."

She sighed, _'As expected'_. Then she said, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Call your informer," Abhijeet replied immediately.

"Suvidya?" she asked, startled. "B-But…why her?"

"Have you never noticed," Abhijeet sent her a look, "how even with the multiple informers Daya and I have, it is you who always reports the information faster when you contact your own informer? That every time you ask her for a piece of information, the result you get is absolutely perfect and flawless?"

Tasha had a shocked expression on her face. But as she thought about it, what Abhijeet sir was saying was true. Whenever she asked Suvidya for information, she would receive it the fastest among all of them.

The other officers had always been impressed with the speed of her informer and praised her for it. Many a times, Vivek or Freddy had asked her who it was, but she had refused to reveal anything about Suvidya as per her request.

Abhijeet sir was the only one who knew her name, or even that her informer was a woman. The others still thought that it was a man. Tasha smiled slightly, remembering how Vivek would berate her for having a 'shady, unreliable man as an informer that no one knew anything about'.

"You are right sir," she agreed, "but what does Suvidya have to do with it?" Then her eyes widened in realization, "Wait! You don't mean…!"

"Yes," Abhijeet nodded decisively, "that is exactly what I am thinking about."

* * *

 **AN: Okay...so I am not sure how this chapter cam out, since I actually sat for two hours and typed this down JUST NOW before posting it. It may even have some errors in it, so please let me know if you spot any.**

 **Also, if you feel that I have not conveyed some feeling or thought properly please let me know!**

 **And if any character seems...er...out of character, do tell me about it!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! They inspire me to write faster! :)**

 **To all Guest revievers - Thanks a lot for your support!**

 **Rinky - Good to know that you will enjoy reading it! Leave lots of reviews too please :)**

 **Aditi - I do not know if you have an acount or not, so I can't personally thank you, but thanks for your support! You have faithfully reviewed to each chapter of mine! Thanks a lot! It really means a lot to get a review from you! Hope you enjoy this story of mine too!**

 **Disani - Not a bad guess! But alas, it is not correct as you have no doubt read above. Thanks for reviewing! Hope this story captures your interest and you read it to the end!**

 _ **Phir milenge! Tata!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Trees

**AN: I am so very sorry, but all my updates from now on will be far spaced owing to my upcoming exams.**

 **So here you go! My latest chapter. Here The specter is found and so is Two Trees. Vivek remembers a few old scenes - Not shown or ever mentioned in the show, it is my own imagination! And that's about it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Dialogues"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

CID - Home Is Where The Heart Is

* * *

Two Trees

Tasha was still not sure how Suvidya could be 'The Specter'.

Yes, she was fast in gathering information. Yes, she was highly skilled in moving about unnoticed – but that was what her job required of her! And yes, she sometimes provided information to others too for a price. But she remained loyal to Tasha and only Tasha.

As Abhijeet sir had ordered, she had called Suvidya and asked her to meet in a bar. The bar would be crowded, thus providing them with a good camouflage. As she sat alone at a corner table and waited for the informer to arrive, she casted a glance over the other people in the bar, trying to find Abhijeet sir in the crowd. But alas, he had taken advantage of it and disappeared in it.

 _'Well, he_ is _a master of disguise and concealment,'_ Tasha thought morosely, _'but does he have to leave me alone at the table? What should I say to Suvidya when she comes? Hey Suvidya, by the way, are you also called 'The Specter' – the infamous informer of the Underworld? Yeah, because that would be just perfect –'_

"Look lively, Tasha," a voice whispered behind her and she jumped, eyes darting towards it, just to see Abhijeet sir standing there with a glass of sherbet. He had donned a ridiculous scarf with a floral pattern on it and a false moustache that he had pulled out of the depths of his pockets.

With just these two additions and a slight voice change, he seemed like a totally new person. And the only reason she recognized him was because his voice had a stern quality to it when he spoke to her. The way he would always do while reprimanding her.

"First rule in disguising yourself is to make use of the environment and integrate yourself in it," he reminded her, now in a gentler tone, "If you are in a bar, look as if you are here to enjoy and are a part of its insignificant crowd. Sulking and brooding makes you stick out like a neon signboard."

"Yes, sir," she said and adjusted her facial expression. When she looked back however, he was gone and she was alone once again. To pass the time she began humming to herself –

Alone again, naturally

I shouldn't be hangin' round,

When the world's turned upside down

You abandoned me,

I fell off the tree, to the hard and lonely ground 

You've found somebody new,

And cracked my shell in two,

How could I foresee? 

You'd turn out to be, such a buck toothed Casanova...

Now there's only strife and my life has lost all meaning...

How I miss your furry lips, your shallow, rapid breathing...

I wish you only knew...that I'm only nuts for you!

Alone again...naturally... *****

She stopped when the bar's door opened and a figure stepped in. The person did not do much at first and simply went to the bar counter to order a drink. The jacket's hood had been pulled over the person's head, which was why she couldn't see their face and soon she stopped paying attention to them. But five minutes later, when the person plopped down on the seat opposite her, she got a good look at her face.

"Suvidya!" she whispered softly, "You sure took your time coming. I've been waiting since some time."

Suvidya grinned unrepentantly, knowing that that she was not really too late.

"What is it ma'am? Why have you called me here?" she asked Tasha.

"It is not I, but my senior who wanted to meet with you today," Tasha replied.

An alarmed look crept over her face, "Your senior? Ma'am! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" She half got up from her seat, but Tasha pulled her down.

Just then, Abhijeet once again appeared suddenly and soundlessly near their table. Even Suvidya seemed surprised. She took a good look at the man, but did not recognize him.

"She did not break her promise, Miss Suvidya," Abhijeet said as he took the last remaining seat at the table. "I am Senior Inspector Abhijeet and I assure you – I found out about you by myself and quite by chance. I have kept quiet about you and the only reason I have asked to meet you is that we are in need of your help to find a colleague of ours."

Abhijeet looked into her eyes directly. His black piercing orbs always seemed to have an effect on people, intimidating them and influencing them to tell the truth. Suvidya was not immune to it either.

She gulped and then gave a nod.

"Very good, Miss Suvidya. Or should I say, 'The Specter'?"

At that, her eyes sharpened and she leaned forward, "You are as sharp as the rumors say, Inspector," she complimented. "I am glad Tasha ma'am has you to depend on."

Abhijeet smiled at that. As time went on, the relationship between an informer and cop would sometimes change to that of friendship. When that happened, it guaranteed absolute loyalty and the informer would never want to harm their employer or betray them. He was glad to see that Tasha had found someone dependable as a connection to the Underworld.

"I will have to say the same applies to you," Abhijeet replied.

Suvidya gave an honest smile at that and said decisively "I will help you to the best of my ability."

* * *

Daya and Freddy had asked a lot of people, but no one seems to have heard about any place called 'Two Trees'. As it began drizzling slightly, they took cover under a huge banyan tree, wondering whom to ask about it now. Just as they were about to give up and try figuring out a different meaning for 'Two Trees', a short, slightly bald man joined them under the tree.

He looked about carefully before saying, "I've heard you are asking about 'Two Trees' a lot. Why do you want to know about that place?"

Daya and Freddy exchanged a look. Then Freddy nodded and replied in an accent, making his voice seem as if he were slightly drunk,

"We're suppos'd ta meet someone there, whatzit ta you? Go on you, don't wanna talk ta you. I ain't had a drink in long. Not in the mood to chat, see? Just need ta find this 'Two Trees' place."

The man looked satisfied and said, "I can take you there, but mind you, you are not allowed to tell anyone its location, got it?"

The two detectives nodded and followed the man as he led them down twisting and turning alleys. They crossed a few dark lanes, climbed a fence and crawled through a thicket of bushes till they came across a narrow, nearly abandoned road. There was only one building there, about three stories high. It had a simple doorplate with 'The Inn' written on it.

The man nodded at the inn, "Go through it and out the back door. The bar you will find opposite to the back door is called 'Two Trees'. Hope you meet whoever you were looking for. See ya."

With that he disappeared, going back into the thicket of bushes. Freddy waited till he could no longer hear the man's footsteps and then turned to his senior,

"I didn't know places so well hidden like this even existed. I've only ever heard of it in books,"

"Well," said Daya, "you learn something new every day. Let's check it out."

Just as they were about to enter the inn, Daya's phone vibrated in his pocket and after seeing who was calling, he immediately received it.

"Abhijeet," Daya greeted him, "what is it?"

Freddy watched as Daya sir 'Hmmed' and 'Aahed' and 'Ohhed'. He finally ended the call with, "Okay, thanks. Good to know."

Daya turned back to Freddy and gave him a slight smile. They walked a little away from the main door of the inn, to avoid standing in the way if anyone entered or exited the place. Freddy raised a questioning eyebrow at his senior.

"Our work is made easier," Daya said with a small smile. "Abhijeet and Tasha have talked with 'The Specter', she told them about the information that she gave to Vivek."

"What is it?" asked Freddy eagerly, "Did she tell them about this place? And about the man who drinks half a glass of wine?"

Daya nodded his head, "Yes, she was the one who told Vivek about 'Two Trees'. And that he had to look out for a man who ordered only half a glass of wine."

"Orders half a glass of wine?" repeated Freddy incredulously.

"Yes, he is the one who can give us the next bit of information to work on. This man is dangerous though, we have to be careful."

Freddy nodded and then both of them entered the inn. The sun had already begun its descent, painting the sky in various hues of orange and red. The two detectives had no difficulty crossing the inn and getting out from the back gate. The main lobby of the inn was deserted, not even the owner or manager was present.

They exited the back door and there right opposite it was a small pub. It was clearly old, the paint was peeling off the walls and the windows were tinted – both with colour and dirt. As they came closer they saw the words 'Two Trees' carved into the wooden door.

Finally they had found it!

* * *

After the last failed attempt, Vivek had not tried to escape again. Not only were they keeping a better watch on him, but he was also tired of it. Tired of running again and again only to be caught and brought back into the enemy lair.

The enemy had kept trying to pry information out of him, but he had stubbornly held on through all the torture. And not the traditional kind of torture, oh no! These people specialized in emotional and mental torture.

Sometimes, he would hear voices from the other side of the door – voices of his colleagues; Tasha's desperate voice calling for him or Freddy sir's gruff tone berating him for getting caught so easily and moaning about the ghosts that might be lurking in this dark house. He even heard ACP sir's ordering tone a couple of times, telling him to escape from there by giving them what information they wanted.

The first week he had started hearing them, he was able to tell himself that it was false and could be easily produced by a machine or ventriloquism. But as time passed, his traitorous heart wanted nothing more to give in to their voices and free himself.

"Vivek. Vivek! Get out of that useless stupor! Use your head! You are stuck here; think of a way to escape. We will not always be there to assist you!"

 _'Oh Lord!'_ Vivek moaned silently, _'They've begun it again. And a new voice this time. Guess they know how much I've always looked up to Daya sir.'_

Sure enough, Daya's voice began lecturing Vivek about his duty as a CID cop and how irresponsible he was for getting captured. That he got into this mess himself, and would have get out of it on his own too.

"Think, Vivek! What are your choices? What do they want that you have?"

Vivek remembered this from his talks with his senior. Daya sir would present a hypothetical situation to him and ask him, _'What would you do then, Vivek? Look at your choices, the criminal will expect you to do that. Surprise them, if you can. Or give in, do what they want till you can turn the tables back on them.'_

Yes, this was very effective against Vivek. He was already weak due to lack of proper nutrition and the constant urging from his _own_ colleagues made him want to do it.

But it was at these times that his inner voice would speak up. And like his captors did, the voice too would speak as if it were Daya sir – and tell him to hold on. That he would escape and that they will come for him. Even if he got himself captured, he was not alone and that they would always be with him. He would hear the voices of Tasha, Freddy sir, Abhijeet sir and ACP sir – but this time they came from within – encouraging him and providing strength to endure.

Coming back to the present, Vivek heard Daya sir's voice telling him to give the information, but he tuned it out.

 _'Something happy,'_ thought Vivek, _'Think about something happy. That will surely distract me from this masterful imitation of my senior.'_

An old memory came to mind and immediately a smile crept on his face…

 _Freddy sir had warmly welcomed him to their team. Vivek had been slightly confused though, when instead of the usual 'welcome to the team' that he had received from the others, he was greeted with 'welcome to the family'. But after that he noticed how all the officers, even their ACP, were friendlier and warmer in their interactions with him._

 _It was after a long time he realized why._

 _He had been invited to Freddy sir's house that day. The wife, he had always heard about when his seniors would talk but never seen, opened the door. She gave them bright smile and welcomed them in._

 _He was seated at the dining table in the modest kitchen with a glass of homemade orange juice in front of him while Manisha, Freddy sir's wife, was stirring the gravy that was being cooked. Freddy sir had gone to freshen up and Manisha had begun talking to him._

 _"So you are Vivek, hmm?" she began, "Freddy has often talked about you. I must say, I have been waiting to meet you since a long time."_

 _For a moment he didn't know what to say. What had Freddy sir told his wife? About how much he would pull his leg and tease him? About his annoying questions that only served to irritate Freddy?_

 _"He says you are a good lad," she turned from her cooking to smile at him. And he instinctively smiled back, happy that Freddy sir saw him as something other than an annoying junior officer._

 _They chatted that way for a while, she at the stove and he slowly sipping the juice. Then Manisha expressed an old worry of hers, her tone indicated that she had spoken about this many times but still needed reassurance._

 _"I worry about him sometimes, you know," she confided, "this job – it's dangerous. With his trusting attitude…I just hope he doesn't end up putting his faith in the wrong person one day…"_

 _Vivek looked back at the short time they had spent together in CID and while he agreed that Freddy sir was a jovial and kind person, he wouldn't really say that he was very trusting._

 _Freddy sir was a CID Inspector, hardened by years of sleuthing and mingling with all kinds of people and criminals. His wife – only seeing the soft side of her husband – didn't know how Freddy's eyes would narrow with suspicion, how his lips would twist into a sneer in disgust, how his steady and sure fingers would pull the trigger when faced with a dangerous criminal._

 _Manisha may be the wife of a cop but even she did not know everything that went on in their lives. He smiled at her, not wanting to shatter that innocence in her eyes._

 _It was good to know there were still people in this world that could sleep peacefully not having seen the harsh cruelty that existed in the world._

 _"He is not trusting, ma'am," Vivek told her, "He is just an excellent judge of character. And one hell of a brilliant officer!"_

 _"That's what they all say," she sighed._

 _"They?" he questioned._

 _"Abhijeet, Daya, ACP sir, Dr Salunkhe and even that girl – what's her name? – Muskaan," Manisha said, "All of them tell me the same thing. They wave off my worries, but he is a CID officer! I can't help but worry about him!"_

 _"It is alright to worry, ma'am," he told her, "but also trust that he will be fine."_

 _"I know," she gave him her usual bright smile then, "that is what keeps me going throughout the day. And day after day."_

 _He had left his senior's house with a new knowledge that day._

 _Even if ACP sir could pick out a single lie from a bunch of truthful facts or that Abhijeet sir was the most shrewd and sharp inspector he had known and Daya sir's intimidating presence made even the toughest criminal lose their cool – it was Freddy sir who was the best judge of character._

 _When most of the team would doubt and suspect a seemingly notorious individual, Freddy, with some inner intuition, would be the one who'd put forth the idea that he might be innocent. And he was nearly always proven correct._

 _And sometimes the opposite would happen where Freddy's suspect would turn out to be the killer and his explanation would be – "You should have seen the way he behaved, sir, something about him just felt wrong to me."_

 _And as he looked back at their first meeting where he had been welcomed to the family, he felt happy in knowing that Freddy sir had taken one look at him and reached to the conclusion that he was trustworthy._

 _That, somehow, had made his respect for Freddy sir grow a bit more._

When Vivek resurfaced from the memory, he noticed that he could no longer hear Daya sir's voice. Sighing in relief, he was about to close his eyes and try to sleep when the door to his cell banged open.

"Get up!" a voice barked. "The Boss wants to see you."

He had no strength in his limbs to comply, so just sat where he was. Frustrated, his captor pulled him up himself and dragged him to meet the Boss.

The Boss was in the main hall, pacing its length like a caged animal. He turned to look at Vivek as he came in.

"I am not going to beat about the bush," the Boss said in anger, "I am giving you two days. Two days in which you either tell me where the microchip is hidden or I kill you."

Vivek's eyes widened in fear. He was a CID officer, true. And ready to give up his life for the nation, but as every mortal, he did not _want_ to die. At least not so young…

The Boss noticed the fear in his eyes and pounced on the fact.

"Yes, only two days," he repeated with a smirk on his face, "or I will kill and bury you in such a place that they will never find your rotting skeleton."

And all of a sudden a voice spoke in his head, sounding a lot like Daya sir – _Think Vivek! Look at the situation! What are your choices?_

One thing was certain, Vivek decided, giving up the microchip was not even to be considered as a choice. That left him with two options – either he had to escape before he was killed on the second day or his colleagues found and rescued him. All before two days got over.

 _'ACP sir! Please, help me. I need your strength to keep going. To escape. If not…Please find me. You have only two days. Please, sir!'_

* * *

ACP entered the Forensic Lab and immediately called out, "Salunkhe! Tarika! Come quickly! We need to go. I will explain on the way."

Hearing the urgent tone in his friend's voice, Salunkhe decided not to question him and simply went along with him. Tarika just followed her senior's lead. Once seated in the car, ACP explained the situation to the two doctors.

"So we are going to try to find this 'Wanderer'?" concluded Dr Salunkhe.

"Yes."

From the back seat, Tarika spoke up, "And how much time has Headquarters given us for retrieving Vivek and salvaging this mission?"

"Counting today, four days," ACP replied grimly.

Salunkhe narrowed his eyes, "And if we do not find Vivek in four days…?"

"Case closed, no questions asked." ACP confirmed the forensic expert's thoughts.

Tarika gulped but firmly said, "I will do my best to help in any way I can."

Salunkhe smiled at his assistant, "As I expected from you Tarika!" Turning to ACP, "Boss, all my knowledge and experience, if it will be of use – I will employ it! Do not worry, we _will_ find Vivek!"

* * *

 ***From the movie: Ice Age - Dawn of the Dinosaurs**

* * *

 **AN: Nothing to say this time except - Please leave a review!**

 **Aditi - As always, seeing your review makes my heart swell with happiness. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late update. Hope this story still has your interest**


End file.
